The Call
by L's-Blue-Rose
Summary: Full Summary Inside


_A/N: This is my first time writing a LOTR fanfiction, so please be kind. I'm only writing this while reading the books at the same time, thanks to a certain fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it, and please leave kind reviews, but constructive critism is okay with me._

* * *

_Title: The Call_

_Author: L's-Blue-Rose_

_Summary: What was suppossed to be a day of fun, hainging out with friends, and being a regular teenager; Kailie and her friends come across a sales-woman that seems inhuman, a necklace that is more than it seems, and a journey that takes them to a place they would never expect. They soon come to realize that they have so much to learn, but have no time. Fate has entertwined their destinies with that of a fictional place, and one thing is certian._

_Someone's not coming home._

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or it's characters. All oc's belong to their rightful owners. Ari: Running with the Shadows, Christina: Evil-Clowns-Rule, Ella: CrimsonDreamer via DA; and Torque,Kailie, and merchant: me._

* * *

_o-o-o_

_We always long for the forbidden things, and desire what is denied us._  
_-Unknown_

_o-o-o-o-o_

**_Chapter 1 - Renaissance Festival_**

_Vrrr. Vrrr._

The young girl stirred in her sleep, her cellphone vibrating on her nightstand. Her light brown and blonde hair fell lazily over her black silk covered pillows and sheets. Dried purple eyeshadow and black eyeliner crusted around her eyes from a night of partying and hainging out with friends.

_Vrrr. Vrrr._

Her cellphone moved as it vibrated, bumping into her book. Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings, by JR.R. Tolkien. A black ribbon stuck out from where she had left off, trying to finish off some of her homework before the weekend. She abosultely adored the movies, but from her opinion, it was much harder to read the books.

_Vrrr. Vrrr._

"Kailie, pick up your phone!" her dad bellowed up the stairs. "Ari's been trying to call you!" Kailie picked up her head in a daze, attempting to focus her eyes enough to find her phone. Unsuccessful, she fell back onto her pillow, and groped around to find the small object. The moment she felt the smooth plastic, she flipped it open and placed it next to her ear.

"Hullo?" her voice sounded groggy over the phone.

"It's about damn time," the girl on the other end of the phone exclaimed. "Do you know how many times I had to call you before I called your dad?"

"No, and I honestly don't care. Sorry I wasn't able to pick up the phone, I was sleeping." Kailie rubbed her eyes, smudging the day old makeup.

"It's okay. Now you need to get up and get dressed. Remember, we're going to the Renaissance Festival today." Kailie could hear the cheers and hollers on the other end. She could recognize Ella's and Christina's easily, and a deep one, Torque. Torque was her boyfriend, and one of the best guys she knew. She felt a smile touch her face, knowing that Torque was there.

"Come on, muffin, rise and shine!" Torque hollered from her phone. Kailie giggled. She loved Torque's antics and weird impulses.

"Okay, I'll talk to you guys soon. Be ready in ten," and hung up the phone. She set her phone back on the nightstand, and sat up, pushing her waist length hair back. She thought about getting it cut once she got back.

She stood, wondering what she should wear that day. Kailie walked over to the black garbage bag that sat on the floor, still filled with clothes that she needed to put away. She had been in her father's house for over a year now, but still hadn't bothered to unpack anything besides the essentials.

She dug through the bag, flinging clothes left and right. The teenager eventually decided on a blue "Army" shirt and a pair on baggy camouflage pants. Kailie stripped down out of her t-shirt and panties that she had slept in, and heard the rumble of car pull up in her dad's driveway. She looked out the window to see a red and gold Volvo parked up near the door. She yanked on her clothes, and pulled on one of her combat boots and laced it. She limped around the room in order to find its mate.

"Kailie, your friends are here!" her dad yelled.

"Coming, daddy!" she yelled back. She looked under her bed, saw her other boot, and yanked it on. After grabbing her phone and LOTR, she raced down the stairs, almost running into her father. He had been dressed in a torn shirt and old jeans, covered in oil from working on cars. His head had a small patch of red fuzz growing on it. He would most likely shave again.

"Hey dad," Kailie said as he pressed a roll of twenties in her hand. She smiled, and made a few hand signs into his now bare palm. He smiled at her, his brown eyes twinkling. "You're welcome," he said. He kissed her forehead gently, as she felt the tickle of his beard. "Be safe, baby girl."

"Bye Dad! I'll see you later!" She waved as she ran out to the Volvo.

* * *

_"Sam could never describe in words, nor picture clearly to himself what he felt or thought that night, though it remained in his memory as one of the chief events in his life. The nearest he ever got was..."_

Kailie tried to read her book, and felt a pair of lips touch her neck gently. She placed her bookmark where she had left off, and turned her attention to the flame haired boy next to her. "Torque, I am trying to read," she said, attempting to scold him. Torque's deep green eyes gittered like emeralds. He was wearing a skin tight shirt, slightly revealing his chest. He wasn't built, but he wasn't scrawny either. Almost just right, as she called him.

"I was only giving you a kiss," he said, giving her puppy eyes. Kailie raised an eyebrow, knowing well enough that he was lying. She leaned in a placed a soft kiss upon his lips, feeling a jolt of energy run through her body. "You suck at lying, I hope you know that," she mumbled, snuggling close to him. She could smell the scent of gasoline and Axe bodywash eminating off of his skin. An arm wrapped itself around her, pulling her close to him. Torque kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, I know." She could hear the smirk in his comment.

"Hey, lovebirds, no funny business in my car," Ari warned, keeping her eyes on the road. Ari's usual mid-back length hair had been tied up in a nice, neat ponytail. She too wore a slim black t-shirt, but she had a pink and black vest over it, and jeans. Next to her, in the passenger seat, sat Christina. Christina had her thick brown hair down, and she wore a fishnet shirt over a green tank top, and wore a black and red miniskirt. Ella sat in the backseat with Kailie and Torque. She had a red bob of thick hair, and she wore a tan tiger shirt with black dress pants. She had nodded off against the door.

Kailie placed her head on Torque's chest, and felt herself start to doze off.

* * *

Kailie watched as the gypsies dance to their Roman music. Christina had tried to get her to dance with them, but Kailie abruptly refused. She now watched as Christina danced wildly with the dark-skinned and haired people, laughing at her friend.

Eventually getting bored, Kailie decided to take a look around the shops. She passed many food stores and bars, until she came to a small jewelry tent. The leafy green tent gave off nothing that screamed danger to her, but she looked and found that no one was inside, not even a merchant. She entered, seeing the bright jewels and glittering crystals around her. _'This merchant must be pretty stupid to leave anything here, it could get stolen_,' she thought to herself. As she passed a stand, she saw a small pendant that looked like an exact replica of the Evenstar Pendant of Arwen.

_'That's pretty cool_,' she thought. Her eyes wandered over the pendants, rings, and other jewelry. Treasures of sapphire, ruby, emerald, daimond, and other jewels shone to her like starts in the night sky, but none of them caught her interest.

Kailie's eyes scanned the small table in front of her, and almost passed them over a small pendant. It was a golden translucent pendant, shaped almost like the ones used for Mancala, but this one itself was larger than a quarter. Silver desgining encircled it, and it was connected to a simple silver chain. There was something about this pendant that fixed herself to it. She had been so focused on it that she didn't even notice the woman sneak up behind her.

"Did you find something you like, my dear?" the woman asked her. Kailie jumped and spun on her heels toward the woman. "Jesus, woman! Don't do that!" She didn't even hear the woman enter the tent.

The elderly lady bowed slightly. "I'm sorry my dear. Sometimes I just can't help myself." Looking at her, the woman had to be no more than sixty or so, but her appearance made her look younger, and much more elegant. She had fair skin, like that of a porcelain doll, and she had glossy black hair. What truly stood out among her features was her eyes.

They were a dazzling blue, a color that was like water or the sky, almost inhuman to Kailie. "Oh nothing, ma'am. It's okay," Kailie said. "I was just looking, is all." The woman raised an eyebrow, as if she knew that Kailie was lying. But how would she know?

"That golden gem there," she pointed behind Kailie, "You like that one, don't you, my dear?"

Kailie shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I think it's quite beautiful, but I'm not the type to wear jewelry." The woman grabbed the pendant from the table, and held it out to her. "Here you go, my dear."

Kailie shook her head. "N-no thank you, ma'am. I'm fine, really." But the old lady wouldn't listen to her. She still held it out towards her. "Here. It calls for you." Kailie felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Gems can speak?" Kailie wondered, trying to figure out her best route of escape. It was clear that this woman was crazy, maybe dangerous.

"Indeed they do. Nobody hears them, though."

Kailie tried to walk around the elderly woman, but she purpously blocked her. "Please, I insist that you take it."

Kailie, finally fed up with the crazy woman, pulled out her cash. She unrolled a few twenties, and gave them to her. _'Ari or Christina might like it_,' she thought. The woman handed her the necklace, but the moment she touched Kailie's hand, her smile turned into a frown.

"You do not want the necklace for your own keep," the woman accused. "You plan to give it away." Kailie's eyes widened. _'How did she know? Did she read my thoughts?'_

"I know many things, child," the woman said. "I know much about you, as I know what you are _to_ do." Kailie turned and walked out of the tent, trying to ignore the woman. She spoke something Kailie didn't recognize as her own language, and pocketed the necklace.

But how did she know what she was thinking? And what did she mean by what she had _to_ do? Kailie shivered, trying to get the image of the woman out of her head. She looked up from the ground, and saw Torque waving at her, with the others. She ran up to them, as she realized how late it was getting. They were to be staying at a hotel that night, instead of driving home so late.

* * *

Kailie stripped out of her clothes until she was just wearing her t-shirt and panties. She pulled back the covers, and crawled into the bed with Torque, who looked as though he was almost asleep. She snuggled into him, using his bare chest as her pillow. She had decided to tell everyone what had happened in the jewelry tent, but when they returned to confront the woman, the tent and everything was gone.

He stroked her hair gently. "Don't worry, Kailie. Nothing's going to happen to you, I promise." His voice soothed her fears, and she calmed. She couldn't help it as her eyelids felt heavy, and closed her eyes on the night and, for some time to come, her world itself.

Please review!


End file.
